Whispers of the pack
by Undomiel Canis Lupis
Summary: One shot. Like ghosts the wolves will ride, like ghosts the wolves do fly (heard it somewhere, rather liked it)


Whispers of the pack Running, hunting, free to hunt, always free. Her paws pounded upon the ground as she ran noiselessly in the Balamb training grounds. It was late, she could smell it in the air. She slowed into a canter until she stopped. A noise? Where? To her left, a grat. No, it was bigger than that. She sniffed the air. Something had dared to invade HER territory! "Metallic... Human.. Friend.no.. Lover, mate." Her ears perked up at this primal thought. She started off again in the direction at this now welcome intruder. She spotted him looking around, keeping tabs on his surroundings. Foolish really, she was a master of surprise, as many unsuspecting animals within the centre had found out, the HARD way. He'd never spot her.  
  
She crouched low within a bush, amazingly concealing her brilliant white body in the dark. Her dark brown, almost black eyes followed every flex, every movement of her mate's body. She was going to win this little 'hunting session' he had started. And she'd do in such grace and beauty that he'd be honoured to have been found by her. She moved her body forward slowly, her stomach pressed to the ground as she pushed herself onwards with her powerful hind legs. Had she been in her other form she probably would've giggled as she anticipated his shocked face, giving her position away. She, however, was in a body so skilled in hunting that anyone would've thought she had stopped breathing as she silenced her breath.  
  
"So close, so close nearly there my love." The adrenaline began to flow within her that she lay flat to calm herself. If she got to excited she might injure him. She could be rough when she play fought. Her mate had the scars to prove it.  
  
When she was ready she set off again. He was so close now, she could smell his delicious scent, a sort of musk mixed with strawberries and leather. "So sweet, want you." He was barely a metre away now. She gathered her hind legs underneath her, lowering her head, set for the pounce. He had no chance. She leapt from the bush with a snarl causing him to turn. She landed upon his chest sending him to the floor, landing atop of him. She pulled back her lips, baring her teeth, hoping to put slight satisfactory fear into her 'prey'. It didn't work as he stared her down, attempting to stand his ground, regardless of whether or not he was lying upon it. His black clothes were filthy from the mud he now lay in.  
  
Squall stared at the magnificent white wolf that at the moment stood upon his stomach and chest snarling aggressively at him. He wouldn't show fear, that was what she wanted, that's what would make him lose there little hunting session. After reassuring her he was not going to scared off she snorted, causing slight steam to form in the air, for they did happen to be near the 'secret area' door which always amitted cold air into the otherwise boiling temperature of the centre. She resorted to instead licking his face until he began to chuckle and mutter "Gerrof."  
  
She didn't comply to his wishes and lay down upon him, keeping the mild temperature from hitting him. Squall began to pat her head. "Edea warned me you'd been in a playful mood." He chuckled as he stroked her soft head. Rinoa panted and did her best to smile as was possible in her wolf form, causing another humoured laugh to form in his throat. "You know, before she taught you this spell you were NEVER this good at sneaking up on me, remind me give her a severe talking to." Rinoa barked and stood off him, allowing him to pick himself up off upon the ground. "Can't you tell Zell next time you have a surprise for him in the training centre?" Rinoa shook her head "I like hunting you, you're a challenge." He shook his head, causing his sandy brown hair to fall into his eyes as her thought reached him. "Well change back, its late and you need to rest." Rinoa whined but did as he asked. She returned once again to a 18 yr. old sorceress with shining black hair and a fair skin tone. "You're losing it you know. I practically was on top of you the entire time." She smiled triumphantly. He only sighed and placed his arms around her, and she mirrored his actions. Lowering his head he kissed her softly, almost tasting the electrifying adrenaline brought about by their little hunt. She was beautiful and powerful in her wolf form and it reflected into her more natural human form. Placing his lips near her ear he whispered. "I like it when your on top." 


End file.
